Straight As An Arrow
by ishoulddomyhomework
Summary: Sanji wants to find out why Zoro has been behaving so strange lately. Just some quick drabble to get myself back into writing (:


Goddamnit.

That stupid fucking pervert cook.

Stupid asshole with his curly brow and his dumb face.

With his well-toned body and those strong legs.

With those hands that moved so smoothly while cooking that you couldn't help but wonder what else they could do.

Thoughts were racing through Zoro's mind as he made his way up to the gym on board of the Thousand Sunny. Thoughts of Sanji. Thoughts that were in no way just platonic. Thoughts he did not want to have. For some reason he could not control his own mind around that asshole and it angered him to no end. Somehow, with just his voice, or the way his hands moved when he was preparing dinner, the cook managed to turn Zoro on so much he could barely hold himself together. Zoro didn't like it. He didn't want to feel this way. Zoro usually had his feelings and his emotions perfectly under control, but somehow he couldn't keep his thoughts in check around the curly-brow.  
This evening had been another one of those evenings, Zoro had been plagued by dirty thoughts about Sanji while at dinner and it drove him crazy. When he was done eating he left as soon as possible to go up to the gym, intent on training so much he wouldn't be able to think about anything anymore.

Zoro cursed mentally, of all the people he could have feelings about, it had to be the annoying womanizer who always made it pretty obvious that he was as straight as an arrow. Why couldn't he have feelings for someone he actually had a change of getting? What was wrong with his masochistic brain?

'Oi, Marimo...'

Completely lost in his thoughts and in his exercise, Zoro did not notice a second person walking into the gym, it was only when he heard the familiar voice behind him that he looked up and saw the very person he was thinking about in the door opening.

'Dartboard-brow.'

Zoro was not happy to see him, he didn't want to have to deal with his feelings, and being away from Sanji helped suppress them. He put down the weights he was lifting anyway and turned to face the cook, wanting to ask him what he was doing here, but the angry look on Sanji's face stopped him.  
'What's the matter with you?' he asked instead, sounding a little more aggresive than he had wanted to.

'That's exactly what I wanted to ask you, marimo, what's your problem?' Sanji asked angrily, 'you keep avoiding me, you didn't even finish your dinner tonight. If you dislike me, fine, go right the fuck ahead, but please try to be less obvious about it, because the way you blatantly avoid being anywhere close to me brings down the mood of the entire crew. If we want to have any change of surviving on the Grand Line, we need to work together, damnit.'

The swordsman sighed, he knew Sanji was right, he shouldn't let his feelings rule his behaviour, and the teamwork in the crew was more important than some silly feelings he might have. He was afraid to tell Sanji what exactly was bothering him though, because Sanji's reaction might just ruin their teamwork even more. Sanji would probably be disgusted, and would not want to work together with Zoro anymore. Even if the cook did accept Zoro's feelings, he wouldn't be able to return them, and things would get uncomfortable soon enough. Zoro turned away without saying anything and continued lifting weights. Sanji did not like being ignored like this, and walked closer.

'Oi, don't ignore me you asshole!' Sanji kicked the weights out of Zoro's hands and stood right in front of him. 'Just spit it out already, come on!'

Zoro, startled at how close Sanji suddenly was, took a step backwards, but Sanji stepped forward along with him, keeping Zoro at the same distance. Zoro keept walking backwards until he suddenly found himself with his back to the wall, Sanji at about an arms' length away. Sanji closed in on him and placed his hands on both sides of Zoro's head, just above his shoulders. 'Just fucking tell me what it is I did wrong, mosshead!'

The swordsman could barely keep himself from bursting out in laughter, even though this was a very serious situation and that would have been wildly inappropriate.  
'What _you _did wrong, huh?'

'Yes, marimo, tell me'

'Telling you would definately not improve our teamwork.' Zoro sighed, hanging his head. Sanji removed one hand from the wall to grab Zoro's hair and lift his head back up.  
'And why's that?'

'Alright, fine, if you need to know so fucking badly, I started developing feelings for you, asshole. I shouldn't tell you this because it will only complicate things and make everything uncomfortable but since you can't keep your fucking nose out of everyone else's goddamn business, here you go.'

Zoro clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the kick that would inevitably come, but he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes again and saw Sanji just blankly staring at him, face unreadable.

'Are... are you serious?' Sanji finally managed to ask

Zoro nodded, bracing himself again.

'You fucking idiot.' Sanji smiled and closed in on Zoro and put his arms around the swordman's neck, 'you should have told me sooner'

'What the hell?' Zoro finally managed to utter. 'What are you...'

Before he could finish his sentence, Sanji shut him up by pressing his lips to Zoro's.

Zoro felt the lips he had dreamed about more than he'd care to admit, finally on his, Sanji was kissing him, he wasn't disgusted, he didn't kick Zoro, he kissed him! It took Zoro a while to process everything but then he parted his lips to let Sanji's tongue enter his mouth, where they had a slow fight for dominance.

After a few minutes they parted for air, panting a little. 'You...' Zoro began, but he didn't know what he wanted to say, or ask, so he stopped. Sanji smiled awkwardly, suddenly looking less confident. 'I sort of have some feelings for you too, I guess'

Zoro grinned, feeling happier than he had in months. 'You're the fucking idiot, you didn't tell me anything either'

Sanji just chuckled and brought his lips back to Zoro's.


End file.
